


Idiot in Love

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Cas out with a beautiful red head and gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot in Love

“Sir?” Dean blinked up at the waiter in front of him, distracted and trying to remember how to close his mouth. “Table for two?”

Dean shook his head automatically but his mouth was still gaping like a fish out of water. He stepped back. He glanced back into the restaurant and gulped, because that was Cas sitting in there, with a pretty red-head Dean had never met. The was Cas reaching across the table to squeeze the girl’s hand. That was Cas, his Cas. The two of them were laughing and it made Dean’s head swirl.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean grumbled, desperation slipping into his tone. “Let’s eat somewhere else.”

“What? Why?”

“Just…please, let’s get out of here.” He glanced anxiously in Cas’s direction, nervous to be spotted. Of course, Sam noticed.

“Is that Cas?” he said.

Dean nearly groaned. “Let’s go.”

This time Sam didn’t hesitate. They climbed back into the impala and Dean gunned it like they had just robbed the place or something. But, no, they were just running away from Castiel - Dean’s best friend and roommate. Sam was confused to say the least.

Leaving a restaurant because Cas was there had been weird. And if Dean and him were fighting, Sam reasoned his brother would want to be seen before he made a disgruntled exit. So hiding from Cas had been even weirder.

Besides, Cas was one of the few people Dean could stand to keep around for long periods of time. This had to be about the girl.

His brother was fuming in the driver’s seat so Sam kept quiet. But the longer they drove the more concerned he got. When they pulled into a diner parking lot, he spoke before Dean got out of the car. He figured the conversation would be better in private.

“Who was Cas with at the restaurant?”

Dean shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. “Hell if I know.”

“Is that why you’re pissed? He’s allowed to have friends that aren’t your friends, Dean.”

“They looked a little more than friendly.” Dean glared at the steering while.

“Oh,” Sam said, understanding coloring his tone, because of course his brother was jealous. Dean pursed his lips at that and left. He stalked into the restaurant, unconcerned whether Sam followed him this time or not.

He took a booth by the door and was still glaring when the waitress came to his table. She had long, red hair, just like Cas’s date, and if Dean didn’t know that girl was half a mile away in a different restaurant, he’d be worried it was her. He tried to smooth out his expression, but she caught on quick.

“Who pissed in your Cheerios?” she said.

Dean barely refrained from glaring up at her. She shrugged when he didn’t answer her at first, eyes wide. She put her hands up in surrender. “Okay, jeez, sorry I asked. That whole serial-killer face you got going on is super creepy.”

He rolled his eyes. Someone chuckled behind her, Sam finally catching up.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He’s just in looooooo…”

“Sam,” Dean snapped. His face was red, flushed with embarrassment, and if looks could kill Sam would be dead.

The waitress laughed, completely at ease, and handed them their menus. “Well, good luck with that. Anyway, I’m Charlie and I’ll be taking care of you. Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Dean was relieved when the topic of Cas didn’t come up again. At first. Charlie even started teasing Sam about his salad choice.

“Diner salad? Really? Okayyyyy.” And then she winked at Dean conspiratorially and he actually managed a smile.

Of course, the whole time, Dean was distracted from his brothers conversation by thoughts of Cas. Who was the girl? Why hadn’t Cas told him he was seeing someone? Why didn’t Dean know who she was? They were supposed to be best friends.

Dean barely touched his food. He asked Charlie to box it up and then refused dessert. Sam shot him a look and he ignored it. He went up to the counter to pay, shooing Sam away with his hand. He went to wait in the car.

Charlie smiled from behind the register and Dean knew it was probably just her job, but the expression irked him.

“I’m not…you know…the l-word.”

Charlie nodded seriously. “You’re not a lesbian, got it.”

Dean grumbled, reaching for his wallet. “I’m not in love with Cas.”

“So his name’s Cas?” Charlie’s smile was big and deliberate but not at all mocking. Dean sighed. It sounded like surrender.

“Yeah, but I’m not in love with him.”

“So you said.”

Dean handed over the cash and tip and studied his wallet for a minute.

“Because to be in love, they have to love you back, right?”

She bit her lip, hesitant for the first time all night. “I don’t know.”

Dean nodded, horrified when his throat felt thick, like he was about to start crying in the middle of a goddamn diner. He took a step back, retreating again. He always seemed to run away from Cas, even the idea of him.

“See you around, Charlie,” he muttered. She smiled at him lightly, but he didn’t see. He got in his car and drove his brother home and sat on the street outside his apartment building until the streetlights flickered on and a light rain began to fall.

He glared at the sky like it had personally offended him.

Cas found him like that. The red-head was with him, and they both towered over him with concerned expressions.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Is Sam all right?”

But Dean didn’t answer. He stared at Cas and Cas stared back. Then Dean watched him turn to the girl in his arm.

“Anna, go on upstairs. I’ll be up in a second.”

Cas handed her the key, but he was staring at Dean and Dean knew he shouldn’t be happy about that but he was. Cas sat beside him on the curb. Dean smiled, but it felt forced.

“Heya, Cas.” His voice was quiet. “I just didn’t feel like going inside yet. Long day, you know? Where’ve you been?”

Dean knocked his shoulder, an attempt at casual. But his words sounded hollow, even to himself, and Cas was never one to play along.

“I know something is wrong,” he insisted. “I just don’t know why you won’t tell me. Don’t we confide in each other?”

“No, I don’t think we do, Cas,” Dean laughed bitterly. Castiel’s wide, blue eyes changed from worried to hurt in an instant. Dean almost felt guilty. “There’s a lot of secrets between us, man. Like…when one person feels more for a person than the other.”

“Dean…” Cas tried to interject, but didn’t sound all that surprised. Dean guessed he should have known he’d be shit at hiding his feelings.

“And you know, when you…love someone who doesn’t love you back, I mean, nothing good can come of that,” Dean whispered, nearly talking to himself but Cas could hear every word. And when he looked up into blue eyes he could see Cas was close to tears. Dean felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest and he realized this was what it felt like to lose his best friend. But he carried on. “Because you can’t be in love with someone who doesn’t love you back, right?”

Cas let out a sob at the end of Dean’s little speech but he wiped at his eyes, already shaking his head.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “You can. Because I have been in love with you for years. And even if you never feel the same way I will always want to make you laugh and see you smile and listen to you sing and…”

Dean watched Cas’s lips move, watched them form the nicest things he’d ever heard. He wanted to keep hearing them forever but in his desperation, he surged forward and kissed Cas mid-sentence. And he felt all Cas’s words echoed onto his skin.

They pulled away flushed, heads bent close together, foreheads nearly brushing.

“Cas, what the hell did you think I was just talking about?”

Cas glanced up from Dean’s mouth to his eyes. “I…my feelings…for you.”

Dean laughed quietly, breathless. He shook his head. “No, Cas, my feelings for you.”

Cas nipped at his lip once and pulled back smiling. “You’re such an idiot.”

“No, I’m not! You thought the same thing!”

As much as Dean liked to argue, he decided he would much rather be kissing Cas. So he did.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Cas whispered into his neck.

Dean nodded, twirling their hands together and leading Cas upstairs. “So do you want to break the news to Red or should I?”

Cas frowned. “What? Anna? I think she’ll be pleased. In fact, she was telling me all dinner that I should ‘make a move’ on you.”

Cas used his one free hand to make air quotes, not wanting to let Dean go. It would have made Dean smile if he weren’t so confused.

“Wait, you weren’t on a date with her?”

“Anna,” Cas repeated the girls name, staring at Dean like he was missing something vital. “My sister, Anna, I’ve mentioned her a million times, Dean.”

They stopped outside the apartment door, Dean’s face heating up again. He had never blushed so much in his life. “I’m such an idiot.”

Cas smiled and pushed Dean inside, eager to introduce him to his sister.   
He had his two favorite people in the same place for once. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy.

“That’s what I’m saying.”


End file.
